


Helpless When She Smiles

by KiannaKitter



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: I adore Jarod with Zoe. The song is "Helpless When She Smiles" by The Backstreet Boys.
Relationships: Jarod (the Pretender)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Helpless When She Smiles




End file.
